


Мисс Хупер и Мистер Холмс

by Lahaine



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gen, Humor, Romantic Friendship, Secretary Molly, She knows better
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 06:10:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lahaine/pseuds/Lahaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: Молли Хупер совсем не патологоанатом, а очень ответственный и строгий секретарь консультирующего детектива Шерлока Холмса.<br/>Или у каждого "почти-супергероя" должен быть такой секретарь.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мисс Хупер и Мистер Холмс

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Astroida](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astroida/gifts).



> Я обещала подарок, он получился случайно :)  
> Во мраке 3 сезона захотелось пошутить. Юмор, юмор, юмор и немного лирики.

Мисс Хупер сегодня была настроена крайне негативно для гармонии со всей Вселенной. Очевидно, чакры запылились.

— Нет, он сегодня не принимает! — отрезала она в трубку. — Нет, значит нет. Шабат, понимаете? Ну и что, что сегодня среда и мистер Холмс не иудей, у каждого человека должно быть право на шабат!

Она, не убирая телефон от уха, нажала кнопку сброса вызова и выдохнула. Легла головой на стол — на мягкий специальный коврик, купленный для подобных случаев, и затянула на одной ноте:

— Оммммм...

— Ты не в той концентрации, чтобы выходить в Астрал, — заметил Шерлок, появляясь из кухни в лабораторных перчатках и очках. За хвост он нес мертвую крысу – утилизировать.

— Еще один такой звонок и я не то, что в Астрал, я в открытый космос с этого кресла выйду! — она откинулась назад и потерла затекшую шею, надеясь, что Шерлок проследил за этим ее движением (она тренировалась, оттачивая небрежность). Молли всегда подозревала, что Шерлок немного вампир, а потому просто обязан реагировать на тонкие девичьи шейки. — Чем ты отравил крысу?

— Тренируюсь производить зарин в домашних условиях. Джон не звонил? — Шерлок все же смыл жертву испытания в канализацию. И вернулся, чтобы выслушать отчет.

— Джон на концерте скрипичной музыки, просил не беспокоить. Лестрейд на задержании, очень просил не беспокоить. Мафия Лондона на собрании по вопросам наркотрафика, крайне просили не беспокоить. Майкрофт на утверждении бюджета, очень просил беспокоить, угрожать взрывом парламента или эпидемией чумы. Что-то еще, мистер Холмс?

— А Мориарти?

— Идет этим вечером со мной на свидание, — Молли кокетливо поправила кулон на шее, обращая внимание возможного зрителя на глубокий вырез рубашки. — Так что, надеюсь, ты решишься нас беспокоить только по особой необходимости.

Последний звук в предложении она бы назвала урчанием, она слышала такое от своего кота. И опять же — тренировка, повторение и вуаля! Работа на Холмса заставляла ее постоянно совершенствовать самые необычные навыки, как например, в том деле, когда они битый час соревновались на дальность плевков.

Шерлок, если и удивился хоть самую малость, то этого не показал. Хотя, не стоило сомневаться в том, что Холмс знал, догадался по длине ее юбки, к примеру, и выбору украшений.

— Мой карман. Сейчас! — распорядился он.

Молли встала и обойдя стол, плавно покачивая бедрами при ходьбе, благо каблуки располагали, остановилась рядом с Шерлоком. Выглядела она как идеальная секретарша из фантазий режиссера Голливуда: юбка—карандаш, отутюженная белая рубашка и черные лодочки на шпильках.

К тому, чтобы спокойно шарить в карманах у Шерлока она привыкла на второй месяц. К четвертому, начала получать удовольствие от процесса. В кармане халата ничего не нашлось, Холмс закатил глаза:

— Брюки!

Молли поморщилась, больше из ехидства и, приподняв рабочий халат, влезла в карман.

— Жевательная резинка и презервативы, ты делаешь мне предложение? — спросила она, рассматривая находку.

— Эта фруктовая, с ананасами, я жду отчета по качествам и опробованный образец для анализа.

Молли вздохнула, если кто—то думал, что Холмс собирал все свои сотни видов пепла сам, то он ошибался. "Образцы" всех видов входили в вотчину Молли, даже если для этого требовалось вульгарно жевать жвачку и надувать пузыри на рабочем месте. Миссис Хадсон после этих экспериментов решила, что "девочку воспитали волки", и пообещала обязательно это исправить.

— Ладно, а презервативы? — поинтересовалась Молли, когда Шерлок уже успел ретироваться на кухню, дабы избежать дальнейших распросов. Проверенный маневр.

— Я не собираюсь платить тебе декретные! — крикнул он. 

— Профсоюз секретарей и нянек для детективов тебя сожрет, — Молли швырнула в дверной проем ручку. Степлер швырять было жалко.

— Знаешь, даже косвенно содержать Мориарти, это как платить тем, кого мы с Джоном отправляем за решетку. Признак дурного вкуса даже для меня. А я, как считают в Ярде, псих. Кроме того, он будет пытаться добраться через тебя до меня, полагаю, неприятно вдвойне. Эта фасоль гадкая, как Джон ее ест?

— Что ж, — Молли растрепала волосы и достала косметичку, нужно было готовиться к вечеру, — вполне возможно, но "Греция" мой любимый ресторан. И каждый, кто пытается добраться до Шерлока Холмса должен знать, что для начала ему придется переступить через труп Молли Хупер. Я не то, чтобы киллер, но для секретаря виртуозно владею степлером и скальпелем.

Шерлок ничего не сказал в ответ, и Молли увлеклась растушевкой золотистых блесток на веках. В окошке рабочего ноутбука мелькала информация о входящем сообщении. "Шабат, однозначно!", — подумала Молли, заметив тему "Эпидемия немоты в Суссексе". Таким Шерлок бы заинтересовался, но куда на ночь глядя?

— Держи, — Шерлок протянул ей тюбик помады, той же марки, которой она пользовалась.

— Она с галлюциногенами или сывороткой правды? — спросила Молли, глядя снизу вверх, а то были преценденты. Шерлок уже переоделся и выглядел по-деловому. Тоже собрался на вечерний выход?

— Нет, — он поморщился, будто сожалея об этом недостатке, — тот оттенок, что ты используешь, категорически тебе не идет. Этот должен быть в самый раз.

— Ой, спасибо! — мисс Хупер хоть и была девушкой воздержанной и почти непробиваемой (после всего, что она видела в холодильнике мистера Холмса, после того, как один фанатик завесил Бейкер-стрит кишками, а другой взорвал кухню, после всех раз, когда ее брали в заложники, кто останется застенчивым и жалостливым?), покраснела и потупилась. 

— Сбрось мне адрес, куда там понесло Джона, закажи два билета в Исбурн на вечерний поезд и гостиницу, и не теряй телефон, — проинструктировал своего секретаря Шерлок, — и голову тоже не теряй.

— Есть, мой командир, будет исполнено, мой командир! — Молли прижала пальцы к виску и изобразила шутливый выстрел.

— Не могу вспомнить, почему я тебя нанял, — Шерлок ушел в свою комнату, в задумчивости поглаживая подбородок. Он, и правда, не мог вспомнить, что его зацепило в рыжей кроткой девочке, уронившей на него чашку кофе на собеседовании. В Джоне, впрочем, тоже не было ничего особенного на первый и даже на второй взгляд. Шерлок Холмс встречал людей, которые не поддавались дедукции и превосходили ожидания, стоило признать.

Молли Хупер, напротив, отлично помнила, что заставило ее вцепиться в дурацкую, не слишком доходную работу секретаря консультирующего детектива зубами и когтями. Когти она отрастила из своих коротеньких аккуратных ноготков месяцы спустя, но, встретив Шерлока, четко осознала, что это ее единственный шанс прожить необычную жизнь.

Для подобного авантюризма требовалась отчаянная храбрость. И ей, как оказалось, хрупкая Молли обладала в избытке.

Мисс Хупер разобралась с поручениями, последний раз бросила взгляд на экран ноутбука и встала. Поправила одежду, улыбнулась сама себе: вечер обещал быть насыщенным. У Джима был небольшой фитиш на "офисный" образ. Не сравнить с его фетишем на Шерлока, но она и не с таким справлялась. 

Засунув билеты в карман пальто Шерлока, она задумалась на пару секунд прежде, чем вложила туда же и половину подаренных презервативов. Пожелав Джону удачи, Молли выпорхнула из дома к припаркованному у входа такси. Села рядом с водителем, расправила юбку и хитро улыбнулась:

— Ну, где мои печеньки, гений злодейства?

Гармония с Вселенной постепенно устанавливалась, почти как обновление flash player для браузеров, видимо, стоило добавить это к отчету об ананасовой жевательной резинке. И приклеить с ее помощью этот отчет к холодильнику!


End file.
